A Fighting Chance
by xDreams
Summary: Fate has always liked Nanoha, but Nanoha is too dense to notice. When a mission goes wrong and Nanoha is injured, will Fate's true feelings finally come out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever time writing a fan fiction so tips on how to make it better and constructive criticism are very welcome. Feed back is also greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

xxxxx

Chapter 1

"Nanoha-chan, sorry to disturb you so early in the morning and on your day off too but something has come up." A soft voice whispered breaking the silence and waking the brunette from her sleep.

It was early morning and the sun had barely risen when a small monitor popped up. The said brunette slowly turned over to see who had contacted her so early in the morning.

"Hmm…Hayate-chan," Sleepy eyes slowly blinked trying to adjust the light in front of her surprised to see her browned hair long time friend. "Is everything alright?"

Hayate nodded when she noticed the slight worried look in Nanoha's eyes. "I need to ask you a favour." Nanoha slowly sat up in a more comfortable position waiting for her friend to continue and being carefully not to wake a sleeping blonde next to her. "Sorry to bother you but HQ detected some strong magical waves coming from an unauthorised planet not long ago. They wanted us to investigate and find the cause of this."

Nanoha tilted her head to the side unsure of what her friend was trying to say.

Hayate sighed. She really didn't want to sent Nanoha out on a mission because Fate had just returned from a long one and she wanted the two to have some alone time. She was hoping that Fate would finally be able to voice out her feelings for Nanoha this week but this incident was something they couldn't ignore, especially since the higher ups asked them to investigate. Sighing again she continued, "They requested you and Yuuno-kun to see what's causing this. Since it's an unauthorised planet they wanted Yuuno-kun to do some research and while you investigated."

Nanoha was surprised that the higher ups requested her especially. Knowing this she knew she couldn't argue about not going. Nanoha looked to her right quickly checking to see if the blonde was still asleep before answering Hayate. "Alright, when do you need me to go?"

"Tomorrow morning, I've already told Yuuno-kun and arranged for Vice-kun to take you there. Also mind coming by my office later today? I'll need to discuss some issues with you two before you leave." A beeping sound interrupted Hayate from continuing. "Sorry Nanoha-chan, have to go, I'll see you later alright?"

Before Nanoha could answer Hayate had already left. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing. She hadn't been on a mission in awhile and the sudden request made her have an uneasy feeling in her gut. Looking over at the clock beside the bed she saw that it was only an hours before she needed to get up. Nanoha thought about going back to sleep but she decided against it and chose to make a nice breakfast for her favourite blonde friend, Fate. Getting up off the bed she tried her best to make as little noise as possible giving Fate as much time to rest since she didn't come back till late the last night.

Nanoha made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge door deciding on what to make. She wasn't a very good cook when it came to meals but sweets were a completely different story. Her baking skills were beyond perfect after all those years helping out in her family café, Midori-ya. Nanoha got out some eggs and bacon thinking it would be simple enough to cook without setting off the fire alarms, again.

After what seems hours, Nanoha finally finished cooking the eggs and bacon for Fate. Her brow frowned at she stared at the slightly burnt bacon and crispy looking eggs. Even though it wasn't perfect it was better than her previous attempts. Satisfied with her cooking she turned around and walked away from the table, back to the kitchen to clean up. As she was walking back she felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her backwards into a warm embrace.

"Nanoha…" a soft husky voice whispered into her ear.

Instantly recognising the familiar voice Nanoha felt her body relax. "Fate-chan…"

Fate had been away from Nanoha for over a month and missed being able to hold the brunette. She loved Nanoha but could never confess her feelings to the brunette afraid of ruining their friendship so she decided that she would always be there for Nanoha and be at her side when she was needed. She would give Nanoha hints about her feelings but the brunette never seemed to return them. Fate sighed accepting that face that her and Nanoha would never been more then friends.

"Fate-chan you okay?" Nanoha asked slowly turning around to face Fate after noticing her friend sighing.

Fate was taken aback by the sudden closeness between them. Although they shared a bed it would always make her heart race. Averting her eyes away she tried to say something to cover up the fact that she was caught off guard. "Erm…I," Fate couldn't find anything to say. She looked around the room as if the answer was written on the walls when she saw the table with the eggs and bacon Nanoha had made. "Wow did you make that?"

Nanoha was slightly offended by the genuine surprise in Fate's voice. "Mou, Fate-chan I can cook you know?"

"Haha, I know I was just surprised seeing as I didn't hear any fire alarms go off." Fate teased earning a slap to her shoulder and a cute pout from the Nanoha. "Looks great, thank you Nanoha."

Nanoha gave the blonde a quick hug and Fate returned it before going back to the kitchen to clean up. Fate sat down at the table and piled up her plate with food. "_Hope it's edible."_ She thought to herself.

xxxxx

After everything was cleared up and Fate had finished eating, Nanoha went back to the bedroom to start getting ready while Fate lied down in front of the TV. Even if it was her day off she needed to prepare for the mission tomorrow. Nanoha dressed in a simple blue denim shorts and a comfortable slim fitting white tank top.

Fate heard footsteps and turned around to see the brunette had changed out of her long button up shirt that she was wearing before. "You going somewhere?"

It was then that Nanoha realised she hadn't told Fate about the mission. "Uh yeah, Hayate-chan asked to see me." Nanoha replied hoping the blonde wouldn't want any details.

"Oh okay, need me to drive you to Hayate's place?"

Nanoha scratched her cheek nervously. "Actually, Hayate-chan wanted me to stop by her office for a mission." She said barely audible.

Fate's eyes widened. Even though Nanoha said it quietly she knew what she had said. "W-what?" she stammered out. She didn't want Nanoha to leave for a mission, she wanted to spend time with her.

"Sorry Fate-chan,." Nanoha saw the disappointing look in Fate's eyes as she said those words. "I'm just going to talk to her okay? I'll be back later today."

Fate just nodded and with that Nanoha left.

xxxxx

Since her and Fate's apartment wasn't far from the main office it didn't take long for the brunette to reach Hayate's office. As she walked into the building she was greeted by many people. Nanoha was known as the Ace of Aces and to her surprise everyone seemed to know who she was. After talking to a few of her fans she made her way to Hayate's office. Just as she was about to walk in, a pair of cold hands covered her eyes. The brunette shrieked at the sudden coldness over her eyes and went to remove the hands to see the owner even though she had an idea of who it was.

"Hayate-chan…" Nanoha growled seeming a bit irritated.

Hayate just giggled at her friends reaction. They sat down on the couch near Hayate's desk and waited for Yuuno. Yuuno was head librarian and they knew he couldn't leave so easily. She and Nanoha talked about what was going on in their lives and most of the time the conversation seemed to be about Fate. Hayate was surprised about how dense Nanoha was. Everyone knew about Fate's feelings for the said brunette but by everyone she meant everyone but Nanoha. No one was really sure about how Nanoha felt towards Fate since she never seemed to respond to Fate's flirting and the hints the blonde would give her.

After a few more minutes of small talk, Yuuno finally showed up. His long blonde hair that was normally combed back into a low neat ponytail was ruffled and bits of hair stuck out. When Nanoha and Hayate saw the blonde in his unusual state they tried not to laugh at their friend. Yuuno made his way to the couch his friends were sitting at, ignoring the muffled sounds of laughter coming from the pair and sat opposite them. As soon as he got comfortable, Hayate's mood turned serious.

"Alright, since you're both here let's talk about this mission shall we?" Hayate started. Nanoha and Yuuno nodded and waited quietly for her to continue. "As you know early this morning HQ identified strong magical waves coming from an unauthorised planet. I got the details before you two arrived and saw it was a planet that is located in Area 46."

As head librarian, Yuuno knew all about the so called Area 46. Area 46 was one of the most dangerous areas and was a classified place that few knew about. There were many planets inside this area but only a few were considered safe and some of the top mages even suffered from going into Area 46. He then understood why Nanoha was sent to investigate since she was the best aerial mage around, but he still wondered why he was asked to go too. He was good at supporting mages and could gather and record information faster than anyone but when it came to fighting he was at a great disadvantage.

"Area 46 eh? That's the place where everyone keeps clear of right?" Nanoha asked unsure if she was thinking of the right place but her thoughts were confirmed when Hayate gave her a nod. "So what do they want us to do there?"

"They want you, Nanoha-chan to see if you can find the reason behind the magical waves as they are causing many minor issues for the surrounding planets and Yuuno-kun, they want you to observe the area and record the usual data about the planet."

Nanoha and Yuuno continued to listen as Hayate explained. The more she heard about the mission the more she knew that a certain blonde would disapprove. Cutting Hayate off mid sentence she asked Hayate a simple request. "Hayate-chan can you speak to Fate-chan for me? I know she will defiantly disapprove of this."

"Uh…what?" Hayate was taken aback by the sudden question since it had nothing to with what they were currently talking about. "Sure, I guess but…" She paused for a bit trying to think of a way to tell Fate so she wouldn't get her head bitten off. "I know, why don't we call her now and ask her to come over?"

Before Nanoha could respond, Hayate had gotten up the monitor and was already calling Fate who answered seconds after. Yuuno watched in amusement as Hayate was short for words which was rare for the short haired brunette.

"Hey Fate-chan," Hayate greeted, "Mind coming over to my office? Nanoha wants to discuss something with you." Hayate gave Fate a lop sided grin and Fate just raised a brow in return then nodded.

It wasn't long till Fate had joined Nanoha, Yuuno and Hayate in the office. Fate sat next to Nanoha and Hayate let out a sigh in relief. Hayate wasn't sure how Fate would take the news since the blonde was very protective over Nanoha, but she knew that if the blonde was next to her it wouldn't end too well.

Fate was surprised that Yuuno was there too. "What are you doing here?" she asked Yuuno rather bluntly noticing him just as she sat down. The two blondes never got on well and whenever they would see each other they would send a death glare to the other.

Breaking up the soon to be argument, Hayate cut in stopping the two from speaking. "Fate-chan, Yuuno-kun here is going to accompany Nanoha on a mission. They are going on a mission to a planet in Area 46."

Fate broke the intense staring competition between her and Yuuno when she heard what Hayate had just said. "Area 46?!" she yelled standing up abruptly. She knew all too well about the infamous Area 46.

Hayate looked at Nanoha for help but was given a blank stare in return. "Help me Nanoha-chan…" she whispered nudging the brunette next to her.

Nanoha smiled in amusement at Fate's sudden outburst. "It'll be okay Fate-chan, It's just a simple mission right Hayate-chan? And plus I'll have Yuuno-kun with me." She said trying to calm down Fate but the last part only made the said blonde worry more.

"I don't know Nanoha… That place is seriously creepy maybe I should go with you."

"No." Hayate broke in. "The higher ups requested that only Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun went."

Fate sat down again frustrated. She knew that since the higher ups assigned the mission to the two, even if she was the best enforcer around, they would never change their minds. "When do you have to go?" she asked hoping that it wouldn't be too soon so she could spend more time with Nanoha but her hope was crushed when Yuuno informed her that they left tomorrow morning.

Hayate continued to inform Nanoha and Yuuno and Fate listened but not really taking in what was said. Hayate was interrupted when a monitor came up in front of the four asking if Nanoha could help some of the new recruits with training and demanding that Yuuno returned to the infinite library. The two soon left leaving Fate and Hayate alone.

"So Fate-chan, any progress with Nanoha?" Hayate teased once Nanoha was out of earshot.

"Mou Hayate, I wish Nanoha would notice. This morning she was so close to me I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest."

Hayate laughed. "Fate-chan you should tell her how you feel before another blonde comes and takes her."

Fate visibly winced at the thought of that ferret taking Nanoha away from her. "I would rather get hit several times with Nanoha's starlight breaker then let that happen." She answered coldly.

Hayate laughed again at the blonde's response. She saw the worry in Fate's eyes when they were talking about Nanoha going away for the mission. "Don't worry Fate-chan, she'll be fine. She's the Ace of Aces after all." But Fate just gave her a sad smile.

xxxxx

It was late at night when Nanoha returned back to the apartment. She spent longer then she wanted with the new recruits. As she walked into the living room a smile formed on her face when she saw a sleeping blonde on the couch. '_She looks so peaceful' _she thought to herself. Nanoha went over to turn off the TV and after she did, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Welcome home Nanoha." Fate slowly sat up still half asleep and looked at the time. "Wow you got home late, you should really rest since you got a big mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too, you look pretty exhausted."

Nanoha and Fate made their way to the bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. Nanoha fell asleep straight away after having a long day, but Fate couldn't. She had too many thoughts going through her head, thoughts like what was Nanoha going to encounter there and if she would be safe or not. After thinking about these things over and over again, unable to reach an answer she slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

The morning was still dark as the sun had not raisin yet when the brunette woke up. With her stuff packed and raising heart secure around her neck she was ready to meet up with Hayate, Yuuno and Vice. She softly nudged the sleeping blonde to wake her up.

"Nanoha…you leaving already?" Fate said sleepily and with sadness clear in her voice."Want me to take you to the office?"

"Yeah, please."

Fate quickly got dressed into some baggy jeans and a black top. Her and Nanoha got into the black sports car and made their way to the office. The car ride was silent except for the low hums of the car engine and the sound of music that played though the speakers. Fate parked out the front and the two walked towards the rooftop.

"Please be careful Nanoha…" Fate spoke quietly.

"I will Fate-chan please don't worry."

"But I do worry Nanoha," Fate cut in. "Please promise me you'll come back safely."

"I promise."

They soon reached the rooftop after a few minutes. Vice was standing near a helicopter talking with Yuuno and Hayate. Vice was the first to notice the pair as he gave a friendly nod in their direction. Fate's red eyes connected with Yuuno's green ones and the two blondes glared at each other. Hayate came over and gave Nanoha a hug and Fate a warning look.

"Alright so Vice can only take you a certain distance and then I'm afraid you guys will either have to walk or fly the rest. The magical waves coming from around the planet are just too strong for the helicopter to handle." Hayate told everyone. Nanoha and Yuuno nodded, Vice gave an apologetic look while Fate's worry seemed to increase with every passing second.

Vice started up the helicopter and Yuuno double checked he had everything. Fate leaned in towards Hayate and spoke loud enough for only her to hear. "Are you sure the two of them will be alright? I mean this is Area 46 we're talking about. It's known for unpredictable things to happen."

"Yeah, Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun are well experienced and work well together. I'm sure, they'll defiantly be okay." Even though she said those words deep down she was also concerned for her friends and if it was up to her to make the decision she would go with them and have Fate come too but it was made clear that only the two of them were to go.

Just as Nanoha was about to enter the helicopter she ran back and held Fate in a tight embrace. "I'll be back soon okay Fate-chan? I promised I'll come back so wait for me."

Fate held onto Nanoha tightly afraid that something might happen if she were to let go. After a few minutes neither of them moved so Hayate cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear. Nanoha quickly stepped back with a faint tint of red across her cheeks. With one last quick hug from Fate and Hayate, Nanoha got onto the helicopter.

The helicopter slowly lifted up into the air and took off into the sky. Knowing that Fate was worried, Hayate stepped closer and took the blonde's hand into her own giving it a reassuring squeeze. Even though the helicopter was out of sight, the two still stood there staring off in the direction of where the helicopter headed.

'_She'll come back, she defiantly will. She's the Ace of Aces after all, nothing was impossible for her, right…?'_ The two thought to themselves.

xxxxx

**A/N: So there's my first fan fiction, hope it wasn't too bad. I apologies for any errors since I proof read it myself. I'll try to update soon but I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site, silly right? Haha anyways, until next time. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Just another reminder that this story is AU. Anyways, I'm so happy people read my story let alone reviewed it, it really means a lot. I was worried no one would. Thank you everyone :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing at all.**

xxxxx

Chapter 2

The helicopter glided through the sky almost effortlessly. Nanoha looked over to Yuuno who had numerous screens surrounding him. As they got closer to Area 46 the helicopter would encounter bumps as if it were going over a speed hump. Nanoha looked at the time and saw they had been travelling for almost an hour. _'How far away is this place?' _She thought to herself and as if on cue a rather annoying beeping sound went off and the helicopter stopped moving forward.

"Alright, this is as far as I can take you." Vice called out over the sound of the helicopter. "The magical waves were detected from the planet to the right of us."

The back part of the helicopter opened up giving Nanoha and Yuuno a clear view of where they needed to go. Off to the right was a blue-ish purple planet with a pattern on it similar to tree bark.

"Thanks Vice-kun." Nanoha and Yuuno said simultaneously as they neared the edge and jumped off.

Nanoha and Yuuno equipped their barrier jackets as they descended. Giving Vice a thumbs up, the helicopter turned around and made its way back while the pair headed in the opposite direction towards the planet. Yuuno had a map up on a screen to his left showing where the last magical wave was detected. There was thick fog surrounding them making it hard to see more than a few meters ahead and it gave the planet an eerie feel to it and to add to it, there were trees that blocked out any sunlight.

Yuuno sent the data that he gathered to Nanoha. "All the magical waves detected came from the east." He informed the brunette.

"Say Yuuno-kun, can you come with me?"

Yuuno saw the scared look flicker in Nanoha eyes. There was something about the place that sent chills down his spine. After Yuuno giving her a nod, Nanoha held raising heart out in front of her as they trekked through the fog. As they walked further and further the fog seemed to get worst until they were blindly walking guided by the faint light of the map. Nanoha held onto Yuuno's hand tightly afraid to get separated. They were led to open field. To their surprise the fog let up considerably allowing them the view the area around them clearly for the first time since arriving. Yuuno mentally took note of everything around him to record later when a small light caught his eye. Before he could process what it was a small blade came at him. He dodged it instinctively but then realised Nanoha was standing directly behind him.

"Protection." A female robot like voice said.

A pink barrier came up around Nanoha protecting her from the blade which shattered upon impact. The brunette turned around to face Yuuno, unaware of what just happened. Seeing Yuuno's shocked expression and the shield around her she raised a brow in confusion. Yuuno just sighed at his friend's oblivious state. The blonde stayed on high alert while Nanoha continued to stare at their surroundings.

"Look over there," Nanoha said pointing to something hanging out of a nearby tree. She walked over to it picking up the small pointy object. "Ne, Yuuno-kun, what's this?"

Yuuno's eyes widened at the sight of the thing Nanoha was holding. The object was shaped like the head of an arrow. It was long and slender coming to a point at one end. There was a red string attached to the bottom which appeared to be torn. Yuuno took it in his own hands, looking at it closer and taking in all the little details, on the side was the word 'Revenge'.

It was very much like the blade he saw before. He was about to hand it back to Nanoha when it started to glow. The light it was emitting was blinding affecting their vision. The air pressure around them grew making it hard to stand. The blinding light eventually died down and the blade had disappeared.

The sound of steel cutting through the air broke the silence. Yuuno and Nanoha had barely any time to react when blades came towards them. Nanoha put up her shield blocking the daggers from hurting them but as they came in contact with the shield they exploded causing the brunette to stumble backwards. Nanoha spotted a dark figure jump around in the tree tops and instantly took off after them.

Before Yuuno could go after Nanoha, a monitor came up with a very worried looking Hayate.

"Yuuno-kun? Yuuno-kun you alright? HQ detected the magical waves coming from where you where and-"

"I think we found the cause of it, and we aren't alone." Yuuno cut in.

Hayate looked dumbfounded. They did a check earlier making sure there were no other signs of life. "Really? But we checked and found nothing. By the way where's Nanoha-chan? Is she safe?" Hayate asked realising that she couldn't see the brunette.

"Yeah uh, I think she saw something and took off after it." He stated rubbing the back of his head.

"What?! Yuuno why are you standing there, go after her! Make sure she's alright."

"Yes ma'am."

By the time he finished talking to Hayate, Nanoha was long gone.

xxxxx

"Jeez, slow down will you." Nanoha panted as she called out to the mysterious person in front of her.

From where she was she couldn't tell what they looked like but they were dressed in a simple black overall, similar to what a ninja would wear and a mask covering their face. The said person was jumping from branch to branch and Nanoha was right behind them. They moved swiftly, putting more and more distance between them and Yuuno. Nanoha would get within an arm reach of the mysterious person only to have them speed up more. The mad cat and mouse game they were playing stopped when the brunette stepped on a slightly weaker branch causing it to snap and break. Nanoha landed with a loud thud that echoed around them and to her surprise the other person stopped.

"I am Kuroko." Their voice was cold and harsh as they looked down at the brunette laying on the ground. "I've been waiting for you to arrive, Nanoha."

Nanoha was taken aback. She never heard of anyone called Kuroko. "Who? How do you know my name?"

"My dear Nanoha, You have no clue how long I've waited for you." The mystery person removed the mask and revealed their face but still the brunette didn't recognise them. "I see you have forgotten. I must say, I'm a little hurt Nanoha." Seeing the still confusion look on her face he started to get angry. "Does the name Jail Scaglietti mean anything to you?" he spat out.

Nanoha took a closer look at the man. He had light purple hair and had piercing gold eyes. "But how, you can't be, we had you locked away, far away from here, from anyone after you tried killing everyone and breaking out your father from his cell." She stammered out finally realising who he was.

"Oh the cell you put in me? That could barely keep a rat from escaping. I left there in search of you, you ruined my father's plans, you and your stupid friends. I want my revenge Nanoha. After you put my father in there he slowly lost his mind and went crazy. You destroyed his life and now I'm here to do the same to you."

"Nanohaaaa? Where are you?" a voice called out.

Kuroko gave Nanoha a sly grin. "I'm going to make sure you know how I felt, starting by killing that ferret friend of yours." He taunted before putting his mask back on and heading for the direction the voice came from.

Hurrying to her feet, Nanoha got up and went after Kuroko.

xxxxx

"Nanoha?" Yuuno was cut off by a flying blade narrowly missing his face. "What the-"

"Yuuno-kun! Get away!" Nanoha shouted as she reached the blonde. "Cross fire shoot!"

She flew as fast as she could to get to Yuuno before Kuroko did and fortunately she did. She attacked Kuroko knocking his mask off. Yuuno felt his mouth drop open when he saw Kuroko Scaglietti, Jail Scaglietti's son in front of him.

"Nanoha, what's going on? Why is he here?" Yuuno asked only to be cut off again by more daggers coming his way.

Nanoha and Kuroko fought head on. Nanoha was making it extremely hard for purple haired male to get to Yuuno. As Kuroko pushed forward he was forcing Nanoha and Yuuno to retreat back to the open field. Holding out the blades in between his fingers he sent them flying towards the brunette. Nanoha stood her ground but winced when a dagger skimmed the sleeve of her barrier jacket. Having no time to attend to the minor wound another blade came towards her and cut her on the leg. Yuuno stood behind Nanoha trying to help her in any way that he could.

Once they were in the middle of the open area, Kuroko let out another sly grin "AMF activate." he commanded. A purple magic circle covered the ground. "Like it? I made it myself. It's very similar to an AMF but this one is specially designed for a certain mage." He informed the two.

With an AMF around them Nanoha knew it wouldn't be long until her magic ran out. Flying high into the sky hoping to escape the death trap she entered. Kuroko flew up after her while Yuuno stayed on the ground. _'I really need to practise more, letting a simple AMF get the better of me…'_ he thought to himself as he sat down and looked up at the sky.

Yuuno tried to contact Hayate the base while Nanoha was keeping the enemy busy but couldn't get a signal. He looked at another monitor showing that the magical waves detected matched with Kuroko's magical signature, he was relieved they found the cause for the mission. He walked over to the edge of the field and stuck his hand out only to be painfully electrocuted. Not only was the magic circle acting like an AMF would but it was blocking their contact with anything outside the barrier and also making it impossible for them to leave. Yuuno looked upwards to see a clash of purple and pink in the sky.

Fighting in the sky gave Nanoha an advantage. She wasn't called the Ace of Aces for nothing but as she continued to counter and attack Kuroko, her magic considerably dropped. She was running out of magic fast and Kuroko knew it.

"Worn out already?" Kuroko mused as he looked at the brunette who was breathing heavily.

No matter how high in the sky they went, Nanoha couldn't escape the draining affects the AMF was having on her body. With every attack she used, they were getting more tiring and weaker.

xxxxx

Back at base Hayate was trying to calm a panicking Fate.

"Hayate?! Did you contact them? Are they okay? Where's Nanoha? Hayate?!" Fate screamed at the shorter girl.

"Fate-chan, calm down okay? You yelling isn't helping." Hayate answer coolly. "Shari-san, have you found anything?" she asked turning to the woman to her right.

"There's a barrier blocking the communication and high levels of magic coming from inside."

Fate sighed out in frustration and was about to charge out of the room and head towards Nanoha, when Hayate caught her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Fate-chan… you can't interfere. You might make it worse going there. Stay put and believe in them." Hayate said sternly.

The blonde sighed. Her friend was in trouble and she couldn't go and help her. _'Nanoha, please be okay.'_

xxxxx

Nanoha groaned. Kuroko had punched her right in the gut making the brunette fall and crashed into a nearby tree, leaning heavily on raising heart, she trying to catch her breath before taking off again. As the two continued their battle she noticed that she was the only one getting whacked around and Kuroko wasn't even breaking a sweat. He seemed to have an infinite amount of blades. She flew around frantically trying not to get hit but her effort seemed to be in vain. She had cuts all over her body and her barrier jacket was holding on by mere threads.

"Nanoha… you okay?" Yuuno talked to her telepathically.

"Yeah, just a little worn out. Can you find some way to disable the barrier?" she said back. From where Yuuno was standing he didn't see all the cuts that covered her body.

The blonde male set to work. He had several monitors surrounding him trying to find a way to deactivate the barrier they were trapped inside. "Nanoha, the barrier can only be destroy from the inside, something with a massive destructive power could break it, something like-"

"…Starlight breaker." She finished.

"Can you do it? I mean I can always see if there is any other way."

"No, I'm fine. Could you use a bind to hold him still while I charge starlight?"

Yuuno started to fly up towards Kuroko and Nanoha to see that they were still locked in a fierce battle. As the blonde got closer he saw all the cuts and bruises on Nanoha's body while Kuroko was still in perfect condition. Shaking his head to stop him from getting distracted, he snuck up behind Kuroko.

"Struggle Bind!"

Once Kuroko was secure, Nanoha backed up and started to charge up Starlight Breaker. She had already used up more than enough magical power and firing Starlight Breaker would only decrease that little amount of magic she had left in her. Despite this, she knew what she had to do. Pointing Raising Heart towards the sky she started collecting the magic that surrounded them. "Starlight…" she started but stopped when she felt a sharp pain go through her left shoulder. Ignoring the pain rushing through her body she continued with the task at hand. "…Breaker!"

A pink beam cut through the sky, shattering the barrier around them. The magic circle below them slowly faded away and Yuuno and Nanoha could feel the pressure from the AMF wear away too. Nanoha started to go back to where Kuroko and Yuuno where when she felt the sharp pain in her shoulder again. Looking down she saw blood soaking through her barrier jacket and a blade buried deep inside. Closing her eyes tightly she slowly moved her hand to the blade and yanked it out as more blood flowed out. Having being stabbed in the shoulder wasn't too bad to the brunette since she had experienced worst but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Nanoha looked over too Yuuno and Kuroko and saw that Yuuno needed help. Kuroko had broken out of the bind and threw the blonde male towards the ground knocking him unconscious. Nanoha's eyes met with Kuroko's. He sent her a sly grin sending chills down her spine. He held up a blade and pointed it towards Yuuno before sending it flying.

"Yuuno-kun!" Nanoha yelled as she raced towards the blonde. Only just managing to reach the blonde with barely enough time to put a shield around them. More blades came down crashing against the shield. "Yuuno-kun, wake up!" she pleaded. With every blade hitting the shield it was harder to keep it standing.

The blonde male slowly opened his eyes feeling a cold wet liquid fall onto his face. Wiping his face he saw blood but when he tried to see where it came from, he saw that it wasn't his blood on his hand, it was Nanoha's. "Nanoha?!" was all he could say before getting knocked over again.

Nanoha had been stopping blade after blade from injuring them but with her lack of magical power and her injured shoulder she let one through. The brunette cried out in pain and as it dug into the right side of her hip and knocking her backwards into Yuuno. She felt arms wrap around her stopping her from hitting the ground. Closing her eyes tightly trying to overcome the pain, she heard in the distance laughing.

"Ha! I guess there are some things the Ace of Ace's can't handle!" Kuroko mocked from the sky.

Nanoha went to stand up but fell down again. Every part of her body was in screaming out in pain. "Nanoha…You need to stop. Let's just hide somewhere until help comes?" Yuuno spoke gently.

"No…I can do it…just help me up."

Yuuno slowly helped the brunette to her feet. Her vision was blurring and she could feel her body starting to sway. Squinting slightly to stop herself from seeing multiple, she lifted raising heart towards the sky and at Kuroko. Using everything she had left she charged up another Starlight Breaker but stopped when she felt a dagger come in contact with her left upper thigh. The pink magic circle forming underneath her started to fade.

"My master, are you okay?" Raising heart said. It had small cracks all over but was still intact.

"Yeah, can you handle it one last time?" Nanoha asked her device.

"As long as my master is fine, I am too." It replied.

"Okay let's do it! Starlight…Breaker!"

The pink beam headed straight for Kuroko. The said male was surprised that Nanoha could still produce that much destructive power. Underestimating the brunette was a bad thing to do. Kuroko sent his blades straight into the beam but they disintegrated upon contact. Eyes wide at the sight of his precious blades being destroyed like it was nothing more than a mere speck of dust Kuroko was about to burst with anger. Something was about to burst alright, but it wasn't going to be anger. Seconds after destroying the blades the pink beam surrounded him, ripping his body apart.

Kuroko fell landing a few meters away from Nanoha and Yuuno. His body was smoking from the attack and had massive gashes all over. "You'll pay for this…" he whispered out sending one last blade towards Nanoha.

Too weak to stop it, Nanoha felt it tear into her chest. No longer having to strength to stand she collapsed. Yuuno ran to her side seeing how badly hurt she was. His usually calm green eyes were wide with fear. Nanoha had multiple stab wounds to her body, one on her left shoulder, another to her left thigh, one to the right side of her hip and the last one just below her ribcage. Her sapphire eyes were cloudy, her skin was pale and her clothes were soaked in blood.

"Hayate! Hayate! Hayate!" he shouted telepathically.

A monitor came up next to him showing the back of the short haired brunette. "Huh what? Yuuno-kun?" she answered not hearing the desperation in his voice.

"Hayate! Get help! Nanoha's been hurt."

Nanoha who was currently lying on the floor sat up slowly and gave a thumbs up towards the monitor trying to object to what Yuuno had just said but fell back down again in pain.

Hearing the groan coming from Nanoha she instantly came to senses. It wasn't often Nanoha was hurt and when she was, it was bad. Luckily for her sent had sent Fate home minutes before. "Someone get Shamal and send her over to where Yuuno-kun and Nanoha-chan are right away!" The office was sent into a panic trying to gather a group of doctors and a way of transport. Minutes later a helicopter was zooming towards Area 46.

"Nanoha… help is coming. Stay with me, don't close your eyes… please Nanoha, just wait a little longer." The blonde begged trying to keep Nanoha from losing consciousness.

Even thought Yuuno was right next to her, Yuuno's voice appeared to be getting further and further away. Her eyes felt heavy as the world around her blurred. Holding Yuuno tightly she whispered something into his chest. "Yuuno-kun, tell Fate-chan I'm sorry, I couldn't keep the promise." Was all she said before falling into darkness.

xxxxx

**A/N: As soon as I finish the next chapter I'll update since I left this one on a bit of a cliff hanger. Any feedback is greatly appreciated, bad or good and sorry for any errors made in the story. See you next time. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected to finish this chapter. I know people are confused to why I made Fate not go and help Nanoha but I had a good reason for it. Well hopefully you guys think so anyways, hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: You know how this goes but I'll do it anyways… All things go to their respected owners and I don't own a thing. **

xxxxx

Chapter 3

The sun was setting and the sky was an orange colour. Fate sighed again rolling over in the bed. Hayate had told her to go home since apparently she was disrupting everyone from working. _'Stupid Hayate…' _she thought to herself turning over for the hundredth time. She normally shared a bed with Nanoha, but since the brunette was out, the bed felt unusually empty and lonely. After arriving home Fate went straight to bed. She didn't feel like doing any work since her mind was constantly thinking about a certain person. The blonde was staring at the ceiling when she heard a low humming sound, the sound of a helicopter. Fate ran towards the near window and confirmed her thoughts when she saw the tail of the helicopter pass over the building. She guessed that Nanoha was done and had called a helicopter to come pick her up. _'Screw what Hayate says, I'm going, I've had enough of listening to her stupid orders.'_ Fate grabbed Bardiche and jumped out the window following the helicopter with a huge smile across her face. She couldn't wait till Nanoha came back.

xxxxx

Yuuno held Nanoha's limp body close to his. Seeing his friend in this state brought back terrible memories. Memories that he never wanted to remember. Memories from the time Nanoha had overworked herself and as the result of that she ended up in hospital fighting for her life. He had ripped up his clothes into strips and wrapped them around her body in an attempt the stop the bleeding. He kept talking to the brunette, comforting her, begging her to open her eyes and say something but every time only silence answered him. Holding her closer he felt tears threaten to fall. _'Where are they? They should be here by now.'_ Yuuno thought bitterly.

The blonde was pulled out from his train of thoughts when he heard a scream come from behind them. Whipping his head to the side so fast he almost caused himself whiplash, his eyes instantly met with deep red ones burning with angry.

"Yuuno?! What the hell happened?! What happened to Nanoha?!" Fate screamed at the blonde male. Letting go of Bardiche she ran over to Nanoha, pushing Yuuno out of the way. "Nanoha?! Nanoha?! Open your eyes! Come on Nanoha!" she pleaded shaking the brunette's limb body. Tears fell from her face and onto Nanoha's lifeless body.

"Fate stop! You might hurt her more!" Yuuno shouted

"Me?! Hurt her?! Look at her Yuuno! You went on this mission with her so you were the one who had to take care of her! Why didn't you protect her?! It is because of you she's like this?!" she hissed.

It wasn't long till the helicopter arrived. Shamal ran out towards them and three other doctors followed.

"Fate-san, I need you to step back so I can help Nanoha-san." Shamal said calmly but Fate only held onto her tighter. She was surprised to see Fate there since she thought Hayate told her to go home but she had more she important matters to attend to.

"Shamal! Nanoha's hurt we need to get her back home!" Fate sobbed ignoring what the older blonde had just said.

"I know, please step back Fate-san so I can help her." She tried again. The blonde reluctantly let go and stepped back this time. Shamal bent down towards Nanoha accessing her wounds. "Nanoha-san? It's me Shamal." She called out softly. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She said taking Nanoha's cold hand into her own. After getting no respond she turned to the other doctors.

Having worked with Shamal for awhile, they knew what she wanted without the need to exchange words. Two of them went back inside the helicopter only to come out seconds later with a stretcher. The four doctors slowly lifted Nanoha onto the stretcher and carried her back to the helicopter. Vice had taken them and winced when he saw the state Nanoha was in. The three doctors that accompanied Shamal set to work immediately.

Shamal walked over to where Yuuno and Fate were waiting silently. Tears had stopped falling from Fate's eyes but the occasionally sniff escaped her mouth.

"Shamal? How'd you land the helicopter? I thought there Hayate said it was too dangerous." Yuuno asked.

"A few minutes before you contacted us, the magical forces coming from the disappeared and I'm guessing that's thanks to Nanoha-san. Come on let's get back home."

As they walked back towards the helicopter Yuuno almost forgot. "Uh, Shamal? I think…" He wasn't sure how to tell Shamal about Kuroko's still smoking body so instead he just pointed in the direction.

"Oh my. That Nanoha-san doesn't know how to hold back does she…" Shamal mused when she saw the dismantled body. "Looks like we won't have to worry about him anymore." She joked trying to lighten the mood but Fate just sent her a glare.

xxxxx

They got back in record time. The three doctors jumped out as soon as the helicopter came in contact with the ground and rushed Nanoha into surgery. While they were in the helicopter they managed to stop the bleeding but with the limited resources they had with them, they could only do so much until they reached the hospital.

Fate jumped out after them. In her desperation to follow the doctors she smashed into Hayate.

"Wha-?! Fate-chan! W-What are you doing here." The short haired brunette stuttered out.

"Get out of the way." She said coldly before shoving Hayate to the side and running off.

Before she could do something about the blonde she saw Shamal and Yuuno getting out of the helicopter before it took over again. Her eyes met Yuuno's and she gave him a sad smile but he averted his eyes and looked at the ground. Yuuno continued walking in the direction Fate had gone, leaving just Shamal and Hayate.

Hayate sighed. "How bad is she?"

"I didn't really look at her properly but it looked bad. She was unconscious when I got there and Yuuno said she didn't seem to respond in the slightest. To be honest Hayate I don't know if she'll make it this time. I mean I know she made a miracle recovery last time but this time I really don't know…"

Shamal gave Hayate a hug as she told her the news. Hayate clung to her guardian's chest willing the tear to goes away. After a few minutes the pair made their way to the hospital. When they arrived they were greeted by an angry doctor.

"Hayate please control your friend." They said motioning to a girl behind him. Hayate looked behind him to see an annoyed looking Fate. "She came into the surgery room quite a few times."

"What the hell Fate-chan?! I know you're worried but seriously?!" Hayate growled. Fate just puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest

xxxxx

Shamal, Fate, Hayate and Yuuno all were seated in the waiting room. Shamal had attended to the small cuts on Yuuno's arms and legs but they were nothing more than mere scratches. After hours and hours of waiting a doctor finally came out. She asked if she could speak with Shamal privately. The two walked down the hall and made their way into Shamal's office.

"Shamal…" she started but was cut off.

"Sachie, we've know each other for how long? And I am a doctor too so just be blunt." Shamal knew all too well about the small talk doctors tried to start before they spoke about how well the surgery went.

Sighing, she thought about what she was going to say. "Well Shamal…I think we may have been too late…" Shamal almost fell out of her chair at the unexpected comment. She had known Nanoha for while now and considered her family. Nanoha had done heaps for her and for Hayate. Seeing Shamal's shocked state she continued. "Even though I say that, she's in a stable condition right now. One of the stab wounds punctured a hole in her lung, narrowly missing her heart and another shattered her collar bone. We did everything we could to try and fix it and fortunately I think we were successful." The blonde visibly relaxed after hearing this. "Nanoha suffered major blood loss and oxygen deprivation and some of her organs already started to shut down. As a result of this she is in a coma and currently on life support."

Shamal wasn't surprised to hear that she was in a coma. Nanoha didn't look that good when she arrived and her natural doctor's instinct told her that she wouldn't be able to just 'walk it off'. But the important thing was Nanoha was alive. Shamal and Sachie walked back to where Hayate, Yuuno and Fate were and told them about Nanoha's condition.

Fate felt drained, physically and mentally._ 'Nanoha is alive…just in a coma…so in a way she isn't…?'_ she thought to herself. "When can we see her?" she spoke up after Sachie had finished talking.

"Uh, you might be better off not seeing her tonight…"

"No!" Fate replied quickly. "I want to see her…"

"Alright, I guess I can take you there, just be prepared for it okay?"

Fate nodded and followed Sachie down the hallways. Hayate, Shamal and Yuuno also came to see Nanoha as well. They soon reached the room Nanoha was currently in. As they walked in, Fate saw a curtain around the bed, blocking the brunette from their view. The air smelt like disinfectant and there was a constant beeping noise. Fate had always hated being in the hospital but she knew one person that hated being here more than she did, and that person was Nanoha.

Sachie walked over to the edge of the curtain and pulled it back slowly. Fate felt like she died inside. Nanoha was wrapped from head to toe in bandages. She had countless amounts of wires sticking out form her body doing god knows what. Even if Nanoha wasn't conscious at the moment, Fate saw the pained look on her face.

The young blonde girl slowly walked over to Nanoha and took one of her hands in her own. "Hey Nanoha..." she said quietly, rubbing the back of the brunettes palm with her thumb. Even though she wasn't expecting Nanoha to say anything in return the silence was still heart breaking.

Yuuno was next to approach Nanoha. He walked up to the bed and reached out to take the brunette's other hand when Fate had swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch her…" she growled angrily. "It's your fault she's like this…"

Yuuno was shocked the say the least. Fate's words echoed around in his head. _'Don't touch her…It's your fault she's like this…your fault… you…'_ Yuuno looked downwards, his hair covering his face. Then it hit him. If he was stronger he could have protected Nanoha. "You're right Fate. It's because I wasn't strong enough to protect her that she is like this now…" he felt tears start to form in his eyes.

"Now now Yuuno- kun you are a great mage, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." Hayate interrupted. For the millionth time today Fate was causing yet another problem. "Fate-chan, it's not his fault… please don't say things like that…"

Yuuno sighed, his eyes still down casted as he walked past Fate. "Fate, just so you know the last thing on Nanoha's mind was you. Before she passed out she wanted me to tell you she was sorry. Something about a promise…" He said walking back to where Shamal was.

Fate just sighed in annoyance. _'Stupid kid… '_She was worried, nervous, unstable and angry. She was frustrated because she couldn't do anything for Nanoha except sit there and cry. But most of all she was scared. She was scared to lose Nanoha. She had already lost too many important things in her life and seeing Nanoha like this reminded her of all those terrible things.

xxxxx

Everyone had visited too see how Nanoha was but no one stayed long. Eventually it was just Hayate and Fate sitting in the room. Shamal and Yuuno were there but Hayate told Yuuno to go home and rest since he had a long day. She also sent Shamal away and told her that she'd meet her back at home.

Fate and Hayate sat at either sides of Nanoha. Fate hadn't left since she arrived or even moved and Hayate noticed the blonde getting tired.

"Fate-chan… you should go home and rest…" Hayate told the blonde softly.

"No. I'm staying here… I'm not leaving her… I can't leave her…" Fate said. She never took her eyes off Nanoha even when someone would talk to her.

"Fate-chan can I talk to you outside?" Hayate knew that Nanoha wouldn't hear them or rather couldn't but she still felt like it was better to go outside the room. Fate nodded but made no effort to move from her spot. "Fate-chan, it won't take long and Nanoha-chan will still be here when we get back." Hayate had to almost pull Fate away from the chair since the blonde didn't seem to have any intention to move. Even as Hayate pulled Fate out of the room, the blonde's eyes never left the bed.

Once they were outside and the door was closed so Nanoha was no longer in sight, Fate finally looked at Hayate. "So what did you want?"

"Fate-chan-"Hayate started but stopped.

The beeping sound coming from Nanoha's room started to slow down and become inconsistent. Soon after another beeping sound went off, it was fast and loud. Fate opened the door in a panic after hearing the sound and saw Nanoha's body violently shaking. Seconds later a nurse ran into the room and drew the curtains around Nanoha. Shortly after another two more entered the room.

"What's going on?!" Fate shouted. She was confused about what was currently happening.

One of the nurses came out from behind the curtain and told them to step outside for a minute. Fate and Hayate did as they told and stood outside, neither of the girls aware about the chaos that was happening inside the room.

Minute by minute passed before the nurses came out. They all had tired expression on their faces. One of them walked over to Fate and Hayate and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "I think it would be best if you two went home." She gave the girls a sad smile before walking off leaving no room to argue.

xxxxx

Fate had stayed at Hayate's house for the night. She didn't want to go back to her apartment alone. It was early morning when the blonde had woken up. She got dressed quietly being careful not to wake anyone still sleeping and left leaving a note behind for Hayate. Fate went straight to the hospital. She hadn't slept at all last night and was constantly thinking about a certain brunette. When she got to Nanoha's room she felt a wave of relief go through her body. The brunette seemed to be sleeping peacefully and the beeping sound of the monitor was back to normal. The blonde reclaimed her seat next to the bed and took Nanoha's hand into her own once again. She rested her head on the bed and felt the fatigue wash over her body and soon feel asleep.

xxxxx

When Hayate woke up she saw that Fate was nowhere to be seen and knew straight away where the blonde had gone. "Shari-san? Can you clear Fate-chan's schedule today? I have a feeling even if she does have work today she won't do it anyways." Hayate said pulling up a monitor next to her. Hayate was worried about Nanoha since they left abruptly after several nurses ran into the room. Wondering what happened she called Shamal. "Shamal? Did you get any more information about Nanoha-chan today?" she asked pulling up another monitor but she wished she hadn't when she saw the sad look Shamal had given her.

"Hayate…Were you there last night?"

Hayate nodded in response to Shamal's question. "Why? What happened? Is everything okay?" she said starting to get worried.

"Hayate…Nanoha had a seizure last night."

"W-What?!" Is she okay?!"

"Yeah she's fine…for now. Sachie and I have been looking into reason to what may have caused this but so far we have nothing."

Hayate turned back to the monitor she had up before. "Shari-san? Can you cover for me?" She got a sigh, followed by an exhausted nod. Sometimes being head of a unit came in handy. After she got that sorted, she made her way to the hospital.

As the short haired brunette walked into the room, a smile formed on her face and she let out a small giggle. Fate was sleeping in the chair next to Nanoha with her head resting on the side of the bed and their fingers intertwined with each others. Despite Nanoha's condition worsting she didn't have as many wires around her. Hayate walked over to Fate and sat in the chair next to her soon after she also fell asleep.

xxxxx

It had been 4 days since the incident and there was no change in Nanoha's condition. She was still in a coma and on life support and the seizures continued. Sometimes she would have two in a day and go the next day without having one. Fate had stayed with her the whole time only leaving the room when Nanoha would have an episode. The nurses had given up trying to pursued Fate to go home and just let her stay in the room. Every day was the same, there would be tests to see if Nanoha had progressed but that always came back empty.

The doctors had to decide how they would go about this. They could either take Nanoha off life support and let her go painlessly or continue to support and check on her and only hope that she would wake up. They had brought this issue up numerous times the past few days but each time, Fate would burst into tears, begging them to keep Nanoha alive. The doctors would allow one more day to go by before they made the decision and only to have Fate beg for another day and the whole cycle would start over again.

Another 3 days had passed and the chances of Nanoha waking up were reducing. Shamal went to do her normal checkups on the brunette. Fate was in her usual position, fast asleep with her head resting on the side of the bed and holding tightly onto Nanoha's hand. As Shamal got closer to the pair she noticed something different. The machine that was monitoring Nanoha's heartbeat was different then it had been the past few days. It was faster and closer to what a normal heart beat would be like. Overjoyed by this, she continued to expect the systems to see that they also showed signs of improvement. Shamal did her daily tests and was ecstatic to see that the brunette's body responded.

Happy with how the results came out Shamal left the room. She talked to a few of the doctors that were helping her look after Nanoha. All pleased with the improvement they decided they would take the brunette off life support. Once that had been done it would mean the brunette should wake up, crossing their fingers, they hoped this would happen.

xxxxx

It had been a little over a day since Nanoha was taken off life support and she showed signs of improvement. The seizures she was having had subsided , even though they never found the cause behind did her daily tests careful not to wake a sleeping blonde and left. As she reached the door she heard a quiet mumble. Thinking that it was just Fate waking up she continued her way out.

"Ughhhh…"

'_What the hell is Fate doing?'_ she thought to herself. She turned around to yell at the blonde when she saw sleepy blue eyes looking at her. "N-N-Nanoha-san?!" she called out completely and utterly flabbergasted.

"…H-Hey…Shamal…" Nanoha replied in a quiet raspy voice. She tried to sit up but stopped when her body cried out in pain seconds after she started to move.

"Woah there," Shamal said running over to brunette to make her lay down again. "Nanoha-san, do you know where you are and what happened?" she said softly.

"Ugh…I'm at the hospital… aren't I?"

Shamal just laughed at Nanoha's lack of excitement.

"Nanoha-san, do you remember going on a mission with Yuuno?"

"Yeah… sort of…"

"While you where there you were attacked. You suffered multiple stab wounds and have been in a coma for the past week." Shamal told her as Nanoha tried to remember. Shamal turned her attention to the sleeping blonde and nudged her gently. "Fate-san?

Fate grunted, she slowly sat up and blinked a few times. She saw bright blue eyes staring back at her. "Hey Nanoha…" she said sleepily before resting her head back down on the bed. It took a few seconds before Fate realised what she just said. "W-Wait what?! N-Nanoha?!"

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha leaned back into the bed and closed her eyes. She hadn't been awake for long but just being awake for that short amount of time she felt tired again. "...I'm sorry…"

Fate was confused to why Nanoha was apologising but before she could ask Nanoha was fast sleep. Shamal held a finger to her mouth. "Let's just let her rest Fate-san, we can talk to her later."

xxxxx

**A/N: For you guys who don't remember Sachie was the doctor that helped Hayate recover in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha As. In case you didn't get why I didn't make Fate go save Nanoha I'll tell you now. If Fate went to Nanoha's aid she would have gotten there in time to save Nanoha and where's the fun in that? :P Anyways until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Being around this time of the year it's been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I bet no one reads this part but anyways… I don't own MGLN**

xxxxx

Chapter 4

It had been a day since Nanoha had woke up. Despite having come out of her coma she still slept the rest of the day. Fate hadn't left since the brunette was first admitted into hospital and now that she had finally woken up she was defiantly not leaving. When Shamal told everyone that Nanoha had finally woken up they were all ecstatic but no one was more relieved than Fate was. To Fate, Nanoha was all that mattered. As long as she was okay, Fate was too. Throughout the day the blonde refused to sleep no matter how tired she felt. She wanted to be there to greet Nanoha when she woke up again.

Thinking about the sleeping brunette, Fate unconsciously whispers her name and to her surprise she got soft mumble in return. Excited that the brunette was wake again Fate wanted to jump up and down in joy but she managed to keep her excitement to a minimum.

"H-Hey Nanoha." The blonde said trying to remind calm but happiness was visible in her voice.

After hearing her name a second time, the sleeping brunette slowly opened her eyes and met joyful red ones. Fate couldn't be happier, she was once again looking into those deep blue eyes that she loved so much. Unable to hold back her happiness anymore she moved closer to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her in a tight yet gentle embrace.

"Fate-chan…" the said brunette whispered. Her voice was dry and tired but despite this, it had a warm feel to it that made the blonde feel relaxed and safe.

Fate hugged Nanoha tighter never wanting to let her go again but when the brunette stiffened she pulled back instantly and her happy expression soon turned into a worried one. Looking at the brunette to see if she was in pain she saw the bandages that still covered the said girl's body. "Uh Sorry…" she said letting go of the girl completely. "I'll go get Shamal okay? I'll be right back."

Fate was hesitant to leave Nanoha but Shamal had told her that when Nanoha woke up again to come get her. The blonde walked as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself through the hospital. Shamal was sitting at her desk sorting out paperwork when Fate had reached her office.

"Shamal? Nanoha is awake now…but I think she may have gone back to sleep…."

"Ah okay, you head back and I'll be there in a second." The doctor replied not looking away from the stack on papers that currently surrounded her. The younger blonde nodded and made her way back.

As she reached Nanoha's room, she saw that she was in fact asleep again. Fate sat down in her usual seat and stared at the brunette lovingly. Instead of waking the girl she waited quietly until Shamal came. Only a few minutes passed before the door opened and Shamal walked in. The doctor saw that Nanoha was sleeping and sighed. She then looked at Fate who gave her an apologetic look.

Shamal walked over and nudged Nanoha gently careful not to hurt the sleeping brunette. "Nanoha-san?" Shamal waited to for a response but never got one. Nudging the said girl one more time, she tried again. "Nanoha-san?" This time Shamal got a groan followed by a mumble.

"Oh sorry…I fell asleep…" the brunette said quietly. She went to sit up but stopped remembering how her body responded last time. Even though she had just been asleep she still felt tired.

"Hey Nanoha-san," Shamal greeted. She did the daily checkups and saw that Nanoha had improved a lot but her wounds were still tender and fresh. "I was talking to the other doctors before and we decided that you will be able to go home soon! I was just sorting out the paper work for it." Shamal informed the two as she finished up her tests.

With the help of Fate, Shamal removed Nanoha's bandages to see if she had healed up enough, and put new ones on. Fate felt sick when she saw the scars that marked Nanoha's normally flawless skin. As Shamal wrapped new bandages Nanoha had her eyes shut tightly. Even the slightest movement hurt. The blonde doctor noticed this and tried to apply the bandages as quickly and gently as she could. Once done, most of the brunette's torso was covered, her waist and her left thigh was wrapped tightly in a soft white fabric. Satisfied with her work, Shamal helped Nanoha lay back down while Fate went back to her chair.

The three talked about the recovery process Nanoha would have to go through once she was better and how Fate would have to help her around. Shamal stressed that Nanoha was to take it easy and not to do any work but she had know Nanoha for ages and knew that the girl would ignore her.

xxxxx

As the days passed by Nanoha was able to do simple tasks without being in too much pain. Things like sitting up and eating something small became easier and less painful but of course the brunette always had Fate by her side to help her. It wasn't long now till Nanoha would be able to leave.

"Mou Fate-chan, I can't wait to leave. I really hate being here." The brunette said as Shamal left the room after her daily checkups.

Shamal had told the pair that at the rate Nanoha was recovering she would be able to go back to their apartment tomorrow but on the condition that the brunette would be aided by a wheelchair to avoid any necessary strain on her body. Even if she had been in hospital for at least two weeks Nanoha was still in no condition to go back to how she was before, yet. Fate helped Nanoha gather her things in preparation for tomorrow. The blonde couldn't be happier that Nanoha would be coming back home but she also felt sad because Hayate had told her that as soon as Nanoha was discharged from the hospital she would have to come back to work.

Having lost two of the best mages, their unit was under a lot more stress. Hayate had spent the past weeks busting her gut trying to make up for the lost of the two S class mages. _'Hehe Fate-chan, you're so gonna get it when you come back.'_ The short haired brunette thought to herself. She couldn't wait to see the blonde's reaction when she came in and saw the massive stack of papers waiting for her. Hayate had taken care of Nanoha's share of the work but left Fate's since the blonde was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

The next day Shamal came in and did one last check on the brunette. She redid the bandages and forced Nanoha to wear a sling. Normally someone who had injures like the brunette did, they usually wouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital for another week or two just to be on the safe side, but everyone knew that if Nanoha had to stay there any longer she would get up and walk out or worst, fly out.

"Mou Shamal, do I really have to be in a wheelchair? I can walk just fine." The brunette complained. She didn't want to look like a crippled person and having a sling was more than enough for her. "And also, I thought I didn't break my arm? So why am I wearing a sling."

"Nanoha-san, first off, yes you need a wheelchair, no you can't walk and you didn't break your arm, but you shattered your collar bone so you can't move you arm." Shamal deadpanned. "If you really don't want to be in a wheelchair walk from the bed to where Fate-san is. If you can do that, I won't make you have one."

"Really? Okay! Challenged accepted." Nanoha slid down to the bottom on the bed and dangled her legs off the bed.

Fate leaned towards Shamal and spoke loud enough for only the doctor to hear. "Shamal? Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean-"

"Don't worry Fate-san, just get ready to catch her okay." Shamal replied with a small laugh.

Fate raised an eye brow at the older blonde's actions then turned her attention to Nanoha who was still sitting at the end of the bed. Fate wondered what Shamal meant by 'get ready to catch her' but she soon found out. Nanoha moved off the bed and balance on her good leg but as soon as she put weight on her other leg a sharp pain was sent through her body making her lose her balance and fall. She prepared herself for the impact but it never came instead strong arms held her firmly. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the amused look in Shamal's eyes and the worried one in Fate's.

"So, I'll go get the wheelchair?" Shamal chuckled feeling pleased with herself.

"Stupid Shamal…" Nanoha whined. Fate helped Nanoha to her feet taking most or her weight and half helped, half lifted Nanoha back onto the bed. "Thank you Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she planted a small kiss onto Fate's cheek.

Feeling Nanoha's lips against her skin, Fate could feel her face heating up. Quickly averting her eyes to hide her blush she stammered out, "A-Anytime…"

The brunette laughed at her friend's reaction and wondered why her face was looking very similar to a tomato. "Nyahaha Fate-chan is a cute tomato."

Fate felt her face become redder that it already was. Despite the brunette's teasing she was glad to have Nanoha back, back to her old self again instead of the lifeless person she was a few weeks ago.

Shamal soon came back with a wheelchair and saved the younger blonde from falling unconscious with the amount of blood that had rushed to her face. Trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing Fate went over to Nanoha and lifted her into the chair but having their bodies pressed up against each other wasn't helping the blonde in the slightest to get rid of her redness, in fact it made it worse. She quickly placed Nanoha in the chair and started to wheel out when Nanoha stuck out her good leg to stop her.

"Uh Fate-chan, my bag…"

Fate was in such a hurry to leave the room that she forgot about the bag. Sighing heavily she walked back, got the bag and went back to Nanoha. The blonde thanked Shamal then quickly wheeled Nanoha to the front of the hospital and towards the car that was waiting for to take them back to their apartment. Luckily for Fate, the car was equipped for a wheelchair so there was no need to move Nanoha. Fate jumped in the front and soon after they arrived at their stop.

"Kill me now…" Fate mumbled as she got out of the car. She had forgotten about the small amount of steps that lead up towards the front door. She thanked the driver who had taken them there and slowly wheeled Nanoha to the stairs.

Unable to think of a normal reasonable way to take Nanoha up the stairs like taking the brunette out of the chair and carrying her up, Fate decided to lift the wheelchair above her head with the brunette still sitting in it.

"Ahhh! F-Fate-chan! What are you doing?" Nanoha said as she clutched the arms of the chair as tightly as she could. "Couldn't you just carry me up normally?!"

Fate started climbing up the stairs holding the chair firmly above her head. To her surprised it wasn't as hard as she thought it was although she did almost fall backwards a few times getting a shriek from the girl above her. When she reached the top she wondered how she was going to put Nanoha down without throwing her out of the chair. Deciding that walking a few steps down and placing Nanoha on the top step would be the safest way, she did that. The brunette looked down at her curiously but didn't question her friend's actions. Fate adjusted her hands and bent down placing Nanoha gently on the upper step. As the blonde moved to stand up straight again she misjudged how closer her and Nanoha actually were and her face was soon inches away from Nanoha's.

Fate was frozen in place unable to think straight. She felt the Nanoha's breathe against her lips and Nanoha's vanilla scent that clouded her mind. The blonde found herself lost in those deep blue eyes that reminded her of the blue sky above them.

Nanoha brought Fate back to reality when she wrapped her arm around Fate's neck and pulled her into a hug. The blonde came tumbling onto Nanoha nearly knocking them both off the steps as her face came in contact with the brunette's chest. "Fate-chan… I'm sorry…" she whispered as she buried her head into the crook of Fate's neck.

Not knowing what to say, Fate simply placed her arms around Nanoha and lifted her up carrying her bridal style. Nanoha cuddled into Fate and sobbed quietly as she was carried into the apartment and placed on the couch in the living room. After putting Nanoha on the couch, Fate went back to get the wheelchair then sat down next to the brunette.

"Why are you sorry Nanoha? You have nothing to apologise for." Fate said calmly but Nanoha only seemed to cry more.

"Fate-chan… I'm sorry… I'm really really sorry…I didn't keep my promise…" Nanoha said between sobs. She didn't understand why Fate wasn't angry at her. She had caused so much trouble for the blonde and she had been injured when she promised she wouldn't.

At first Fate didn't know what Nanoha meant but soon remembered. She moved closer to the said girl and put her hand to the brunettes face and wiped away her tears. "Nanoha…"

Nanoha leaned into Fate's hand as she spoke again but she didn't make eye contact with the blonde. "Fate-chan…I'm sorry that I got hurt and caused you so much trouble. I'm sorry for coming back injured even thought I promised you I wouldn't. I know you probably are angry at me but I just want you to know-"

"Nanoha look at me." Fate cut in. Nanoha continued to look down not wanting to met those red eyes that belonged to the blonde haired girl she loved so much. Fate cupped Nanoha's face in her hands making the brunette face her. "I'm not angry at you…"

"But-" Nanoha interrupted.

"Nanoha, let me finish." Fate said sternly. She sighed wondering what she was going to say next. _'It's now or never.'_ She thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she looked straight at Nanoha. "Nanoha…I wasn't mad at you and I'm sorry that you thought that."Nanoha looked at her wondering why she was apologising now but before she could question it Fate continued. "Nanoha…I was so worried when I saw you lying on the ground covered in blood. I was so scared because…because I-" Fate stopped again mentally slapping herself for not being able to tell the brunette what she wanted to tell her. "Because I wouldn't know what to do without you Nanoha. I couldn't imagine not being with you and seeing you like that brought back horrible memories from my past."

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha pulled Fate into a hug noticing the sadness in Fate's eyes.

Fate wanted to cry but she controlled herself and stopped the tears that were threatening to appear. Pulling back she finished what she was saying, "Nanoha… you mean the world to me and if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I love you Nanoha so please don't leave me…"

Nanoha was so surprised at what Fate had just said. She never expected to hear that come out of the blonde's mouth. She had had several dreams about Fate saying those three words to her but she never thought it would actually happen.

Noticing the lack of response from Nanoha, Fate had thought of the worst. She didn't want to wreck their friendship so she decided to keep her feelings a secret and now she had ruined the most important thing to her. "Nanoha I'm sorry…Please just forget I said that…"

"I can't do that." Nanoha replied simply after a moment of silence.

"Please Nanoha. I don't want to ruin our friendship and you obliviously don't feel the same way about me so…"

"Fate-chan, I can't forget what you said because I don't want to. I love you too Fate so please don't say things like that."

Fate stared lovingly into Nanoha's bright blue eyes but before she could do anything else she heard a rather loud thump outside the window. Fate groaned irritated having missed the chance of a lifetime before stomping over to the window. When she saw who was laying on the ground outside the wall she whacked her head against the window still. Opening the window she cooed out to the girl in a sickly sweet voice, "Ha~ya~te~" each syllable more sugar coated then the last.

Scared to death at being caught it took awhile before Hayate realised what kind of situation she was in. As she turned around to run away, she saw Fate jump out of the window and coming charging towards her. "Wait Fate-chan! Slow down!" Hayate shouted as she sprinted away in no particular direction.

"Me?! Slow down?! No way! You ruined the best moment of my life I was about to have!" Fate shouted back shorting the distance between them. She was surprised at how fast Hayate's little legs carried her.

Meanwhile Nanoha was still sitting on the couch. When she heard Fate call out Hayate's name she smiled to herself but it quickly disappeared when she turned around to see Fate jump out of the window. Wondering what was going on she slowly got up from the couch leaning against the wall for support. She refused to use the wheelchair and made her way to the window sill. Each step more painful than the last but she refused to give in to the pain. When she finally reached the window, a smile formed on her face and she let out a laugh that hurt a little. Finally unable to withstand the pain any longer, Nanoha felt herself start to sway a little. Nanoha started to lean backwards making sure that she wouldn't fall forward but it backfired because she swayed forward that little bit more.

Hayate and Fate ran past the apartment door for the third time, Hayate still calling out to the blonde begging her to stop and Fate yelling back at the brunette for ruining the moment. Their chase was cut short when they heard a scream followed by a bang. Forgetting about Hayate, Fate ran over to where she heard the sound and felt her heart drop when she saw Nanoha face first into the ground.

Rolling over onto her back, Nanoha let out a groan. Staring up into the sky, her view was blocked by worried red eyes and another pair of blue ones. "Oh…Hi Fate-chan, Hayate-chan." Nanoha spoke trying to hide the pain she felt.

"What the hell Nanoha?! Why didn't you use the wheelchair?" Fate said angrily.

"Wheel chair?" Hayate questioned not knowing that Shamal told Nanoha to use one.

Before Fate could say anything else she realised that Nanoha was no longer answering back and her eyes are closed. Fate mentally face palmed at her friends actions before becoming more serious. "Hayate, we need to get Nanoha back to the hospital." Fate jumped through the window and into the apartment, grabbing the wheelchair before jumping back out again.

Hayate raised a brow when she saw Fate pick up the unconscious Nanoha and place her into the chair before starting to wheel her in the direction of the hospital. In more ways than one, living close to work was very convenient. Minutes later they were out the front of the hospital and shortly after that they were outside Shamal's office.

"Shamal is going to kill Nanoha when she sees her…" Fate said swallowing thickly before entering the room with Hayate right behind her.

xxxxx

**A/N: So here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for, the one where Fate finally confessed her feelings. I thought I'd add a little twist to it though hehe. Please know that even If I don't update, I am still working on the story. There are only going to be one or two more chapters so until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner and hopefully you guys didn't give up on me and thought that I bailed on the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

xxxxx

Chapter 5

When Fate and Hayate arrived at the hospital with the unconscious Nanoha, the blonde couldn't be more right about the situation. Shamal had wanted to check up on Nanoha to see how she was doing but considering that they had just left the hospital a couple of hours prior to the incident the blonde doctor was not happy.

"Fate I told you not to let Nanoha over work herself and anyways how did she end up hurting herself anyways?' Shamal asked irritation clear in her voice.

The younger blonde rubbed the back of her neck thinking how to answer the doctor. She looked to the side for help but only got a blank stare in return. Sighing she began to try and explain since no one else would. "Uh…she sort of…fell out the window…" Fate said barely audibly.

Fortunately for Fate, the brunette in the wheelchair seemed to start to regain consciousness. Saving the yelling for another time, the doctor calmly walked over to the wheelchair. "Nanoha? Nanoha you okay?"

Nanoha soon became aware of her surroundings. She felt the dreadful pain that flowed through her body and could smell the unmistakable scent of disinfectant. Even if she was in pain and injured, the brunette hated the hospital. Keeping her eyes firmly closed she slowly nodded her head. Shamal motioned for Fate to wheel her over to the bed and the two blondes carefully lifted Nanoha onto the bed. Fate sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed and Hayate sat next to her.

Blue eyes slowly opened confirming that she was, once again, lying on a bed in the hospital. "Damn it…not this place again…" the brunette muttered.

"I heard that." Shamal called.

The injured brunette rolled her eyes and started to sit up right. Pain was felt through her body especially in her left shoulder but she continued to move to try and prove that she wasn't as bad as they thought she was but her face betrayed her and showed the pain that she was feeling.

"Nanoha…" Fate said as she took the brunette's hand into her own.

Shamal walked over to the bed again shaking her head in disapproval. The doctor had had enough with the brunette's stubbornness and was going to make sure the brunette would listen to her. She poked the girl's shoulder softly getting yelp and causing the young brunette to fall down back down onto the bed. "Lie down and stay down." Shamal said sternly. "Okay now on a scale from one to ten how bad does it hurt?"

"Uh…It's doesn't…" Nanoha tried to say hoping that she could leave the place as soon as possible. Shamal sent her a glare and she sighed. Seeing how uncomfortable the brunette was, Fate gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe about 3 or 4." She finally said.

"So if you quadruple it and then add fifteen you get around the normal answer which is way above ten…" Shamal mumbled. She never knew whether to be proud or not of the girl's high pain thresh hold. Shaking her head she continued, "Alright Hayate, Fate you can wait outside while I check Nanoha for any injures?"

Hayate got up and started to go out when she saw Fate still fixed to her current position. "Come on Fate-chan." The brunette tried but Fate still kept her eyes fixed to Nanoha. Hayate and Nanoha shared a knowing look and a small giggle before Hayate left. Nanoha was stubborn and Fate was just as bad especially when it had to do with a certain brunette.

After a quick check, a lot of pain killers and some stern warnings Nanoha was free to go. Shamal said her wounds were healing at an alarming rate despite the incident and she would be okay to go back to work the following week as long as she didn't fall out of anymore windows and still used the wheelchair and the sling.

Even if the brunette still had to be glued to the chair, she was glad to be out of the hospital. There were so many bad things about having a wheelchair but there was one thing she loved about it and that was the fact that Fate would always be right next to her.

xxxxx

It was getting dark when they arrived back from the hospital. Nanoha had invited Hayate back to their apartment but Fate sent her a glare, daring her to say yes. Getting the message, the shorter brunette declined and headed back home. Fate helped Nanoha move from the wheelchair to the couch to watch a movie. The blonde didn't pay much attention to the movie playing, instead she chose stared at Nanoha. A few times their eyes would meet briefly before Fate turned her attention to the TV, embarrassed that she was caught staring. The conversation they had earlier played in her mind over and over. The girl of her dreams finally had said the words that she had always wanted to hear. Slowly the blonde leaned down towards Nanoha and placed a soft, loving kiss on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Nanoha asked half looking at the TV and half looking at Fate.

"Uh…." The blonde didn't know exactly why she did that. Well actually, she did. She did it because she loved the brunette that was snuggled up next to her. Fate shook her head getting rid of the worry that she felt starting to build up. _'She said she loved me, so why am I still so worrying about things. I mean I want us to be more then friends after all.'_ Fate thought to herself. Her internal discussion came to a halt when she realised Nanoha was still waiting for an answer. Swallowing her fear she said, "For being the amazing person you are."

Nanoha looked away from the blonde feeling her face turn bright red at the comment. She wondered why the blonde would say such a thing then remembered their previous talk. The brunette turned to face Fate fully but didn't meet her eyes.

'_Urgh, now I've done it and scared her. Why'd I have to open my big mouth.'_ The blonde thought to herself. "Sorry, I said something weird…" she tried to say but was cut off by soft lips against her own. The kiss was soft, gentle and filled with love. Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha's waist to pull her in closer, while Nanoha buried her hands into the blonde's hair. The kiss didn't last that long, but it was all the pair needed. The two sunk to the floor with Nanoha sitting in between Fate's legs. Fate still had her arms firmly around Nanoha's waist in a warm protective hold.

"I love you Nanoha." Fate whispered into the brunette's ear pulling the girl closer.

"I love you too Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she snuggled into the blonde and let out a small yawn.

Fate was content on staying like that forever but noticed that Nanoha was getting tired. After a few more minutes, the said girl was sound sleep in her arms. The blonde slowly lifted her up and carried her off to bed after turning off the TV. Once Nanoha was safely tucked in bed, Fate cleaned up around the apartment before joining her. Even though they had a massive bed, the blonde had cuddled up against Nanoha's sleeping form. She saw that the brunette was cold and slightly shivering so she wrapped her arms around the said girl holding her tightly.

The two would often cuddle in bed but it was nothing more than mere friendship and by morning they would be at different ends of the bed but this night was different. Since Nanoha was wrapped in bandages she couldn't move a lot without feeling a bit of discomfort, but she still managed to loosely place her good arm around Fate's waist. Fate had one of her arm's under Nanoha's head, acting like a pillow for the brunette while the other was draped over the brunette's fragile body. Neither pulling away from each other, never wanting to leave the safety of each other's arms.

xxxxx

As the days passed, Fate tried her best to avoid going back to work not wanting to leave the brunette. Today was the day Nanoha would have her first recovery session. Much to the brunette's disappointment, she was forced to attend. Shamal had commanded her rather then asked and Nanoha knew arguing with the doctor would get her nowhere. With the help of Fate, the brunette reluctantly got ready to go.

Fate accompanied Nanoha as they went to the hospital. Nanoha would have gone by herself but having Fate there with her made here that much more determined to get better. At home the brunette would walk around when she could before Fate would see her and insist that she sat down again.

They reached Shamal's office and were escorted to a private room where they were greeted by a nurse with short black hair.

"Hello, you must be Nanoha?" the nurse said as they walked into the room. "I've heard a lot about you and I must say it's a pleasure to meet the Ace of Ace's. Just a shame we've met this way."

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to it." Shamal said as she nodded to the nurse and made her leave.

"So, if you can make your way over to the bars, we'll start right away." The nurse said.

The brunette looked at Fate, uncertain of what to do. Fate gave her an encouraging smile and slowly pushed her over to where the nurse had pointed out. "It'll be okay. Just do your best." Fate whispered.

"Erm...Excuse me but visitors will have to wait outside." The nurse said just noticing that Fate was there.

The blonde looked downwards into blue eyes filled with worry and disappointment. "I'll be waiting outside for you okay?" she whispered.

"Please don't leave Fate-chan…" the brunette whispered back grabbing Fate by the wrist before she could pull back.

Seeing the uncertainty between the two, the nurse debated whether or not it was okay to let her sit and watch. Normally they wouldn't allow anyone to be in the room as they could distract the patient but the longer she stared at the pair the more familiar the blonde became. "Oh my…I'm so sorry." The nurse began finally realising who the blonde was. "Miss Fate T. Harlaown, my deepest apologises. If you would like to stay, please feel free to sit in those chairs over there." The nurse said motioning to the chair across the room.

Fate was caught off guard by the sudden formality of the nurse. "Uh…okay. I'll just be there okay Nanoha?" The blonde got a small nod then made her way over to the empty chairs.

"Okay Nanoha, can you move your arm okay without the sling?" the nursed asked and Nanoha just nodded. The black haired woman walked over and helped take off the sling to allow for more movement for the brunette. "Using the bars as support, walk as far as you can." She instructed.

Nanoha hesitantly got up and balanced on her good leg. Slowly she shifted some of her weight into her left leg being careful not to put too much pressure on it. Moving her arms to the bars she started to move forward. It was taking everything she had to take a few steps and she hadn't even made it that far.

Fate watched from a distance as the brunette struggled to take a step. She could see that the said girl was in pain even if she wouldn't admit it. Walking used a lot of the injured muscles in the brunette's body and Fate couldn't do anything to ease the pain. Fate sat with her fists clenched willing herself not to run to the brunette's aid. She knew that it was necessary for the brunette to go through this but it didn't make it any easier to watch.

Nanoha had taken no more than 4 steps before she collapsed. She heard Fate stand and run to her side._ 'I don't want to be a burden…I don't want to make Fate-chan worried about me…' _she thought to herself. The brunette felt hands on her shoulders and the familiar voice of the blonde saying encouraging words to her. "Fate-chan, I'm-"

"Miss Harlaown, please sit back down." The nurse cut in, interrupting the little moment they were having.

The blonde knew that if she wanted Nanoha to get better she couldn't always be by her side helping her every step of the way but on instinct she ran to the girl's side. "Sorry..." she said as she made her way back to the chair.

Nanoha was glad that the nurse had told Fate to sit back down. She wanted to do it herself and she was determined to. Looking into those deep red eyes that were filled with concern, Nanoha sent her a look that told her she was alright.

Slowly the brunette lifted her uninjured arm up to grab hold of the bar and gradually lifted herself back up. She was going to make it to the end and no matter how many times she would fall, she would get straight back up. She needed to recover fast for her sake and also for Fate's.

xxxxx

After another long day all, Nanoha sat in Fate's arms on the couch. During their time at the hospital, Hayate had come round to check up on the pair and try and drag Fate back to the office with little success. The mischievous short haired brunette saw how the pair acted differently around each other and she was sure she knew why. Even if the pair hadn't said anything, you didn't need to be a genius to know that something had happened between the two. The brunette had rarely dropped by, giving the new couple much needed alone time but when Nanoha had invited her around for the fifth time within a few days, Hayate finally agreed to go.

As the door bell rang, Fate groaned. She didn't want to move from the comfortable position she was currently in. She didn't even know why someone would be at the door since they barely got any guests around. The door bell rang again causing the blonde to become more agitated. Looking down she checked to see if the brunette in her arms was asleep or not. Seeing that she was in fact sleeping the blonde carefully got up and made her way to the door. Opening the door to see who the mystery person was Fate peaked her head around the corner only to shut it quickly after seeing who it was.

Banging loudly on the door the short girl shouted, "Fate-chan, open up."

The said blonde sighed heavily and opened the door. "Shhh stop making sure a loud racket." Fate said as she glared at the girl.

A few minutes of silence passed before the short brunette broke the quietness. "You gonna let me in or what?"

"What do you want Hayate? Nanoha is really tired right now." Fate replied coldly.

"Aw come on don't be like that, besides Nanoha invited me over. Where is she anyways?" Hayate said poking her head into the house.

"I just told you she's resting." Fate really didn't want Hayate to be here. It's not that she didn't like the brunette, Hayate was one of her best friends and she loved her like a sister but she wanted to spend time with Nanoha without being teased and terrorised.

Hayate leaned in close. "I hope you haven't been working Nanoha-chan, if you know what I mean." She whispered into the taller girl's ear finishing off with a very flirtatious wink. Fate felt herself turn bright red at the hidden meaning of the girl's words. Taking advantage of Fate's shock like state, Hayate pushed her way into the apartment. "Nano-"she called out but before she could finish the word, slender fingers covered her mouth.

"Idiot." Fate deadpanned. "She's sleeping."

The short haired brunette looked around the room and saw the said girl lying peacefully on the couch. "Oh your right she is."

Fate mentally face planted at her friend's genuine surprise that Nanoha was sleeping. The blonde was going to say something but before she could she saw the glint of mischief in the shorted girl's eyes. "Hayate…what are you plotting."

Hayate just blinked innocently at Fate. "I don't know what you're talking about my dear Fate-chan." Fate eyed the girl as she moved closer to the couch. Hayate leaned over and hovered just above the sleeping girl's ear and whispered something into the girl's ear instantly getting a reaction.

Fate raised a brow wondering what the girl had said to Nanoha to suddenly wake her up like that but then decided it was probably best not to know. Although she did hear her name and she may or may not have heard something to do with having alone time.

Nanoha sat bright red on the couch with a satisfied Hayate right next to her. Hayate had an arm around the brunette's shoulder and a wide smile that went from ear to ear. Luckily the rest of the night seemed to go without too many dramas but every now and then the short haired brunette would make very suggestive comments about the other two and on more than a few occasions would send either one of them or both bright red.

As it got later, it was becoming more and more noticeable how tired Nanoha was. In her defence, she had been at the hospital for most of the day, doing exercises with the nurses to try and get her body functioning normally again and it was showing exhausting it was for her. Even thought Nanoha would say she wasn't tired and she could stay up, it wasn't long till Fate had had enough watching the brunette almost fall face first into the fall, quickly sit up right only to fall forward again.

The blonde eventually got up carried Nanoha off to bed. When she came back she was greeted by Hayate's signature cheeky smile that she would always show before something bad would happen. Well bad for the blonde anyways. Fate sat down next to her only to see Hayate's smile grow.

"What you looking at me like that for?" Fate asked thinking whether or not she actually wanted to know.

"Congratulations on escaping the dreaded friend zone." Hayate said with amusement clear in her voice.

"W-what? How'd you know? We never said anything."

"You just told me and you don't exactly need to be a genius to see that you two are together." Hayate's sly smile suddenly turned into a sad one. "Mou, my Fate-chan isn't a single pringle anymore."

"What do you mean your Fate? Besides you wouldn't stand a chance against Nanoha anyways." Fate mocked the shorter girl.

"Fate-chan is so mean to her beloved."

"Ew. Get real."

"Oh by the way, Shamal said that Nanoha doesn't need to use to wheelchair anymore, not that she uses it now anyways…" Hayate shrugged. "Oh and also you guys have to come back to work tomorrow."

"What? But Nanoha is-"

"Yeah, yeah I know but you're leaving me all the work and I want to be able to boss you guys around again." Fate just rolled her eyes.

After poking at each other for a little longer, Hayate bid her farewell and left. The blonde couldn't wait till she would be able to snuggle up against Nanoha and she practically sprinted to the bedroom once the girl was out of sight. Wrapping her arms around the sleeping brunette she let out a contented sigh. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

xxxxx

**A/N: Hopefully I can finish the final chapter soon. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the last Chapter and sorry for the really late update. ****Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing.**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to their rightful owners. I don't own MGLN**

xxxxx

Chapter 6

Sunlight beamed through the cracks between the blinds shinning into the peaceful room where a brunette and blonde laid curled up against one another.

"Wake up sir."

"Ughh…ten more minutes Bardiche…" The blonde said tightening her grip on the sleeping brunette next to her. After Fate told Nanoha how she really felt about her, life seemed better to the blonde. She felt lighter and free now that she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore. She felt happier and couldn't stop smiling because she was finally with the girl of her dreams.

Today would be the first day that the two would show themselves as a couple officially even though many thought they already were. To be honest Fate couldn't wait to inform everyone, she was sick of telling the countless people that adored Nanoha to go away and keep their confessions to themselves.

"Ten minutes have passed. Wake up Sir."

The blonde groaned. It was one of those moments when you shut your eyes and you think that it's only been a few seconds when in reality it had been much longer.

"Please wake up, my master."

Upon hearing the voice of her device Nanoha snuggled closer into Fate. She had heard Bardiche before telling Fate to wake up but tried to block him out and now her own device, Raising Heart, was interrupting her sleep.

"Fatee-chaaaannn…" Nanoha whined, too tired to do something about the unwelcome wakeup call.

The said blonde leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Nanoha's forehead. "Come on, we better get ready. Who knows what Hayate will do if we're late." Fate audible gulped at the double meaning behind her words. She could already imagine the endless teasing and comments such as '_What held you up? Were you keeping each other busy?'_ or something like _'What were you guys doing that made you late, or should I say, what weren't you guys doing?'_ that her friend would make. Shaking her head to get rid of unwanted thoughts, Fate reluctantly released Nanoha and started to get ready motioning for her to do the same.

Once ready, Fate helped Nanoha get dressed since the brunette still couldn't move her arm that well. As Nanoha removed her shirt, Fate could feel herself start to get red in the face. She had seen Nanoha like this countless times but every time she would have the same reaction. Fortunately or unfortunately for the blonde, the bandages covered Nanoha's chest.

When Nanoha was ready to go, the pair headed toward Fate's car. Their hands instantly found each other and their fingers intertwined. Nanoha was glad to have Fate there. Her leg and mid section still hurt a little when she walked and sometimes she felt like she was going to fall over but she knew that if she did, Fate would be there to catch her.

Being close to the main building the car trip wasn't very long. Fate helped Nanoha exit from the car, and made their way to Hayate's office. It had been a couple of weeks since either of them was here and it felt weird to be back. When they walked through the doors, all eyes fell on the pair and all movement around them stopped. It was expected as the two had been absent and Nanoha was the Ace of Aces after all but it seemed a little weird. Everyone seemed to be staring at them like they grew a head or two and Fate saw how several people sent death glares towards her.

"What? Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Came the unmistakable voice of their commander from around the corner. "Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan!" The said commander squealed as they came into view.

"Uh can you tell everyone to stop looking at us?" Fate asked still not knowing the reason for all the attention.

Hayate put her hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically. Both, Fate and Nanoha raised an eye brow at their friend's actions. Hayate sighed again and fell to the ground clutching her chest with her other hand. "Ah! I haven't seen my two best friends in ages and they don't even say hi to me even after all we've been through." She sobbed as she rolled around on the fall. "Seems like now that they have become one with each other, they think they are too good for their old friend Hayate-sama."

"What the…Hayate what the hell are you going on about? And we saw each other yesterday. Idiot." Fate stated. It was too early in the day to deal with her insane friend.

Hayate jumped up and grabbed the blonde's hands. "Fate-chan! Be gentle to Nanoha-chan's fragile body!" she proclaimed. If there were a few people who weren't staring, everyone was definitely looking at them now.

Fate mentally face palmed. How could she have not seen that coming. She looked to the side to see Nanoha blushing madly at Hayate's last comment. There were many reasonable and normal ways to address the situation but the only answer to Fate was violence. Wanting the leave and get away from the all too irritating brunette, Fate grabbed her by the shoulders and kneed her in the stomach with enough force to shut her up but not leave a bruise but was surprised when her knee came in contact with a hard metallic surface.

"Not this time Fate-chan!"

"Huh? Fate-chan has kneed Hayate-chan before?" Nanoha thought out loud.

"I won't let you have your violent ways! Nanoha-chan may like it but I do not!" Hayate said bluntly poking Fate in the head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fate couldn't keep up with her friend.

"Don't play dumb, I know how you and Nanoha-chan are always gazing at each other and the sexual tension that you- …mmphhh" Fate quickly lunged forward placing her hands over Hayate's mouth, cutting off anything else inappropriate that was going to come out.

"R-right okay then, uh Nanoha we have to catch up on a lot of work so let's go?" Fate stuttered. She quickly grabbed Nanoha's hand and dragged her away from Hayate before she could say anything.

"Those bunnies…" Hayate sighed as she continued her way down the hall.

xxxxx

Nanoha and Fate made their way to the training ground. Fate was going to help Nanoha since Shamal didn't want the brunette to over work herself like she was known to do. As they got closer, several gasp and shocked faces greeted them

"Nanoha-san! Oh my, are you okay? We knew you had been injured but…" One of the recruits with orange hair said as they ran over towards the pair.

"Ah Tea! I'm okay really, Shamal made me wear this but it's really not as bad as it looks." Nanoha said motioning to her sling.

"Nanoha-san? Nanoha-saaaaaannnnn." Another recruit called out wrapping her arms around Nanoha's waist not noticing that Fate was there.

"Hey Subaru, been training hard?" Nanoha said, gently rubbing her on the head.

"Nanoha-sannnn I missed youuuu." Subaru began but was pulled backwards harshly by a fluming Tea.

"Excuse this idiot." Tea grunted whacking the said girl on the head.

"Mou, Tea so mean…" Subaru complained but instantly stopped when she saw Nanoha's and Fate's intertwined fingers. "O-oh no, life is so unfair...my beloved instructor is taken!" Before Subaru could say anything else, Tea began dragging her back to where everyone else was.

Fate sighed. Even if she was with Nanoha now, it didn't stop others from expression themselves. At times like this, Fate didn't mind that Nanoha was so dense. "Come on, I bet they missed their Instructor from hell, the white devil." Fate joked.

Nanoha didn't really like the title her fellow works gave her. Sure she would work her students hard and beat them up a few times during mock battles, maybe even cause them to break a bone or two but she wasn't that bad, was she? _'Nah…I'm not as mean as everyone says I am. They just need to toughen up…yes that's it…I'm not a devil...' _Nanoha thought happily.

xxxxx

For Fate, the day couldn't have gone any slower. She had dragged away numerous times when Nanoha was looking and threaten by people she never even met before. _'Seriously, who knew so many people liked Nanoha…and do these guys have any respect for ranks now days?'_ Fate thought as she was taken away once again. This had happened so many times in the last few hours, the blonde eventually just tuned out, as they said the exact same thing every time.

"Don't use your charms to steal Nanoha-sama away from us!" A short black haired girl snapped poking Fate hard in the chest.

Being taller than most people had its advantages. For one most people couldn't be bothered to life their arm up way above their head so they never poked her in the face but instead they all decided to abuse her chest area. _'Do these people have any regard to personal space?'_ Fate thought as the shorted girl ranted on. _'Oh she makes funny faces when she's angry. Eww, what's that a booger?'_ She thought as she observed the girl's facial features. Fate slowly took a few steps back, not wanting the newly discovered booger to fly onto her only to be pulled downwards.

"Fate T. Harlaown, don't think you've getting away. I haven't finished talking yet." The black haired girl warned as she pulled Fate down she they were eye to eye. _'Ewww its closer to me now…make it go away'_ Fate thought. When the blonde thought it was about the fly out and hit her square in the face, the booger seemed to be vacuumed back up when the girl took a deep breath in. _'I'm not sure what's worse, seeing that thing being sucked back into her nose, or it hanging there…Oh well it's gone now.'_ Fate mused.

The black haired girl's rant was soon over ending with another harsh poke to Fate's chest and a stern, "Don't think that Nanoha-sama will be yours. We won't let you have her." After getting that over and done with, the blonde walked back to where Nanoha was rubbing her chest. _'I'm so going to have a massive bruise here now. Jeez, what was she even talking about? Nanoha's my girlfriend now isn't she…wait a second, damn it I never asked her but she said she loved me so that's like the same thing… oh well I'll just ask her tonight to make sure.'_

Walking back over to the training grounds, Fate saw Nanoha working hard as usual, pushing her students past their limits. Nanoha had claimed that by doing this, they would improve faster and be more ready when the time comes for them to be sent out on a mission. Fate also guessed that Nanoha was trying to make up for the weeks that she was absent for as well.

She was just about to approach Nanoha when, "H-hey uh Fate-san, can I ask you something?" asked a shy brunette. _'Here we go again.' _Fate thought as she sighed and followed the girl to somewhere where it was only the two of them.

xxxxx

"Mou Fate-chan, I can't believe Shamal sent me home." Nanoha complained at the monitor.

"Haha, you should've seen Shamal's face when Hayate told her that you were having a mock battle. I so wish I had a camera." Fate laughed picturing the doctor's face again. "She stood there like a fish out of water and Hayate had to lift her jaw back up so she wouldn't catch flies."

"Still, It's not like I was using starlight breaker or anything, plus if you asked the recruits, I'd bet they say they would prefer a mock battle over something else." Nanoha countered.

"I know but Nanoha, you took them on ten to one. Not that they stood a chance against the white devil anyways even if she could only barely move her body and could only use one arm." Fate said rather impressed at the brunette's ability. "Anyways I want to take you out tonight so dress up nice and I'll come get you after I finish up here, okay?"

"Won't you need to get ready as well?"

"I already planned ahead and packed some things with me. Anyways got to go, I'll see you later okay?" Nanoha hummed in response before Fate closed the monitor.

Nanoha was really excited to hear that Fate was going to take her out. She had been locked inside the house for ages without going out once except for trips to the hospital for checkups. The brunette decided to have a shower before getting ready for tonight seeing as it was already late in the afternoon.

Once in the bathroom, Nanoha slowly removed the sling and the bandages that still covered her wounds. _'Damn that Kuroko…' _Nanoha thought as she gently traced around the outline of the reddish scar on her shoulder. She was surprised at how breaking your collar bone could be still be so painfully even after a few weeks but naturally she never told anyone.

After getting all cleaned up, Nanoha went over to the wardrobe to find something nice to wear tonight. Fate didn't tell her anything about the place they were going other than to dress nicely. Unsure of what to wear, she opted to go for a dress that was casual but smart at the same time. Tying her hair up in her signature side ponytail and with a light application of make-up, the brunette was ready.

Nanoha didn't know how long Fate would be so she sat down in front of the TV and flicked through the channels for something to watch. After scanning through all the channels, the brunette opted to watch a cooking channel. Not being a very good cook, Nanoha paid close attention to the tips that were given out and studied how the food was handled.

Not long after Fate soon arrived. She had left her key inside the house so she had to ring the doorbell which was kind of weird for the blonde considering that she lived there. All of the weirdness she felt about ringing the door bell was soon forgotten when she saw Nanoha.

"Wow Nanoha, you look beautiful." Fate said as she eyed the girl in front of her. Nanoha was wearing a dress that was white at the top of the dress and faded into a warm blue at the bottom with matching blue heels. The dress was knee length and hugged Nanoha's curves in all the right places.

The brunette blushed and felt her cheeks start to turn red at the comment. "T-Thank you Fate-chan, you look really handsome too." Fate was wearing a white dress shirt with a black bow tie and black suspenders. The blonde wore black skinny jeans that complimented Fate's long legs really well and a black hat to top it all off. Nanoha always found it amusing at how much black Fate would wear but the colour suited the blonde so she never complained about it.

"Thanks, Well then, shall we go?" Fate asked and Nanoha nodded.

Fate held the door open for Nanoha, then quickly went and got in the driver's side. As they both settle in the car, their hands found each other's and their fingers intertwined.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Nanoha decided to ask Fate something that she had been wondering about since Fate asked her out. "Ne, why'd you ask me out?"

"Do I need a reason to take you somewhere?" Fate replied.

"Mou Fate-chan seriously, where are we going anyways?"

"It's a surprised."

Slightly annoyed by the blonde's simple answers, Nanoha knew Fate wasn't going to spill so she just sat trying to be as patient as she could. Trying to focus on something else, Nanoha turned her attention towards the passing surroundings. The streets were quiet and dimly lit by the overhead street lamps. They had been travelling for awhile now, and each minute that passed Nanoha could herself become more and more curious.

Finally, the car stopped in front of what seemed to be a forest trail. Fate exited the car and led Nanoha by the hand to a path through the trees. At first, Nanoha found the place eerie but as they continued, she found it to be less creepy especially knowing that Fate was there with her.

The trees cleared and the trail widened into a wooded path. Looking around, Nanoha saw sand, and lots of it. There was also an unmistakeable salty smell in the air and the sound of waves crashing. In the distance Nanoha could make out a dark building that reminded her of a beach hut.

As they continued along the sandy ground, Nanoha's suspicions were confirmed. The water that could be heard was now visible and there was a large gazebo like building not far out into the water with a bridge leading to the entrance. After crossing the bridge, there were greeted by a waiter and Fate gave him her name and the waiter took them to their table.

Once seated, Nanoha took in her surrounding and noticed that they were at a secluded part of a beach. Around the restaurant, there were couples scattered around and the area was candle lit. Everyone was dressed formally and even the waiters were in well made suits.

Fate felt her lips form into a smile as she watched Nanoha completely mesmerized by the place. The blonde knew the owner and had been here a few times and when she first came, her reaction to the place was similar to Nanoha's. "Like it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing, how'd you even find this place?" Nanoha said as she noticed that other then the light given off by the restaurant, there were no other signs of human life around.

"I may of accidently fell through the roof one time…" Fate shrugged as it was no big deal.

"Oh okay…Ne, Fate-chan, I'm not underdressed am I? I mean everyone's wearing suits and stuff…"

"You look fine. I've come here in shorts and t-shirt before." Fate chuckled remembering the time and shocked faces she got.

Fate ordered dinner for the both of them and a bottle of wine was shared. Fate and Nanoha talked about anything and everything, ranging from things like work to Hayate's unhealthy obsession with pairing people up. They had both been victims to the short haired brunette, but in the end Hayate just gave up after seeing how dense Nanoha was and saying that it was almost guaranteed that they were going to get together anyways and she was just trying to give them a head start.

Food was eaten and another bottle of wine was downed before Fate paid and the two left. The blonde didn't want the night to end and neither did her brunette friend so instead they went for a walk along the beach.

After walking a good distance away from the restaurant, Fate sat down and motioned for Nanoha to do the same. The said brunette placed herself in between the blonde's legs and rested her head in the crook of Fate's neck while Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha's waist and pulled her in closer.

A few minutes passed until Fate decided to break the comfortable silence. "Nanoha?" Fate whispered unsure if the girl in her arms was asleep or not. The said brunette hummed back in reply more asleep then awake. "Ne, Nanoha, you know I love you, right?"

Feeling more awake after hearing the seriousness in the blonde's voice, the said brunette turned around so she could face Fate who was clearly worried about the answer. "Yeah why?"

"And you love me yeah?" Fate asked wearily. Nanoha tilted her head to the side slightly, unsure of what Fate was getting at, before nodding. "So does that mean…we are…you know…?"

Nanoha laughed at how nervous Fate seemed to be but when she thought about it, Fate never asked the question. "Uh well, you never asked me…"

"Oh right, okay then…." Fate murmured.

"Ask me."

"Huh what? Do you really want me to because-"

"Ask me." Nanoha cut in again.

" U-uh a-are you sure…?"

"Fate…" Nanoha warned dropping the honorific to show how serious she was.

"Right okay then…well uh…Nanoha will…" Fate mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't quite hear that." Nanoha teased.

"Nanoha will….friend?" "Fate tried again.

"Fate-chan…" The brunette encouraged.

Clearing her throat, Fate tried once more, "Nanoha, will you make my dreams come true and do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" Fate said confidently but then felt all of it drain out of her when she saw Nanoha with tear filled eyes. "Nanoha? Don't cry…You don't have to…"

"Fate-chan you idiot." The brunette sobbed before throwing her arms around the blonde's neck. "Of course I will." She whispered into the said girl's ear.

Fate felt herself start to tear up as well. _'Well that was easier than I thought it would be…Why the hell was I so worried about asking her…'_ Fate thought as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and hugged the girl tightly. _'Ah she smells so nice…I don't want to let go…'_

A solid 15 minutes passed without either girl moving. _'Hmm this is so nice…'_ Fate mused very content with staying in their current position forever. Nanoha always liked to cuddle but after staying in the same position for awhile, she started to get a bit uncomfortable. Feeling the brunette start to move around, the blonde mistook the action and pulled her in closer. _'Wow okay then…this is slightly weird…'_ Nanoha thought as Fate hugged her so tightly that instead of having her arms resting around Fate's neck like they were before, they were sticky straight up at a rather awkward angle.

"Uhm…Fate-chan?"

"Yeah Nanoha?"

"I-I can't breathe…?"

"Oh right…sorry." Fate said pulling back a bit and releasing her hold on the said girl. "Do you want to go back?"

Nanoha was about to say that she wanted to stay longer, when a faint rumble of thunder was heard, followed by drops of rain. "I guess we should head home." She replied a little disappointed.

Fate waited till Nanoha leaned off her before standing up and offering a hand to the brunette. They had walked a good distance away from where the car was parked but luckily Fate knew a short cut and thanks to that the trip back was made easily. Fate drove them back in about half the time it took to get there and carried Nanoha bridal style into the apartment. After a quick change of clothes, the two laid down on the bed since it was already really late with their foreheads resting against one another.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, I had fun." Nanoha said sleepily.

"Any time. I'll always take you out." Fate replied voice full of warmth and love.

"Mmm, I love you Fate-chan."

Fate laid happily watching Nanoha drift off to sleep. After years of dancing around each other, Fate finally had to girl she had dreamt about many times in her arms and was determined to never let her go.

"I love you too Nanoha, always have and always will." Fate whispered to the sleeping brunette planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

xxxxx

**A/N: So that's it! Hoped you liked it and thank you so much for taking time to read and review this. I have a few other story ideas so look out for them. See you next time!**


End file.
